


extras from ouat series: two little boys grew up craving blood

by myotpruinedmylife



Series: once upon a time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Stucky - Freeform, extra for ouat, not the same formatting, story background, why do i do this to my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpruinedmylife/pseuds/myotpruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Steve and Bucky meet, Steve was five and Bucky was four. Steve had gotten into a fight, and Bucky jumped in and tried to help him. Only a year later, they're all each other has in the world. This is how that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extras from ouat series: two little boys grew up craving blood

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to include this with 'two little boys grew up craving blood' because the formatting is different, but it is part of the series and helps explain a few things. Who knows if it's cannon compliant. (In CA:WS Sarah Rogers dies when Steve is what looks like a teenager, but I heard there's a mention of them growing up in the orphanage together in CA:TFA so...)
> 
> Again, really depressing.

The first time Steve and Bucky meet, Steve was five and Bucky was four. Steve had gotten into a fight, and Bucky jumped in and tried to help him.

Ten minutes later, they dragged themselves to the Roger’s residence and Sarah looked at them before sighing and getting some cloth to clean them up.

“And who are you, young man?” she asked the boy who’d tried to help her son.

“James Buchanan Barnes, ma’am, but you can call me Bucky,” he replies.

“And should I call your mother, Bucky Barnes?”

“Ain’t got one, ma’am, she died a year ago. Me’n my sister live in the orphanage.”

Sarah smiled sadly. “I’m sorry to hear that. What’s your sister’s name?”

“Rebecca, but we call her Becky. Becky and Bucky, it was a joke. Becky’s two minutes younger’n me.”

“And will Becky worry where you are?”

“Nah, as long ’s I get home in a couple’a minutes. She knows I get inta trouble a lot.”

“Well, Bucky Barnes, you’re all cleaned up. You and Becky are welcome back anytime.”

Steve beams at Bucky, and Bucky beams back.

—

Steve’s father died in the war, or so he’s told. He and Bucky both know that someone who lost the love of their life does not look like Sarah Rogers does when she brings him up. Bucky’s father was the same. He left his two children to take care of themselves less than a week after his wife and son die in childbirth.

Sarah Rogers dies of TB only six months later. Steve moves to the orphanage with Bucky and Becky, and the three of them have a grand old time, but then Rebecca gets adopted by the Proctors and moves to Manhattan.

They never see her again.

—

After that, they only have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person.


End file.
